The creation of a cardiovascular shared instrument image analysis and computer graphics facility at the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine (JHSM) is proposed. Funding to purchase a Cardiovascular Imaging and Graphics (CIG) system consisting of four Sun 4/260 graphics workstations, each equipped with a TAAC-1 graphics accelerator and networked to a Sun 4/280 data center server is requested. This system will have high speed image processing capability. It will serve researchers in muscle modelling, bio-chemical cardio-physiology, multiple maker dimension studies dynamics, nuclear cardiology, nuclear magnetic resonance, echocardiography motion dynamics, stress-strain muscle mechanics and muscle modeling, and three dimensional heart modelling and display. These are funded cardiovascular programs at JHSM in a variety of departments and divisions. A core research and development group exists in the Cardiology Division Systems and Computer (CDISC) Laboratory. The CDISC group, under the DIrection of Dr. Willard Graves, will be charged with daily operation and maintenance of the shared instrument. CDISC will seek the advice of the CIG Advisory Committee in setting priorities. The acquisition of this system will allow state-of-the-art imaging and graphics hardware to be applied to cardiovascular imagining and modelling.